Tainata
by someyoungguy1243
Summary: When Hinata cries herself to sleep in a cave, she finds herself in the world of Kung fu Panda and meets an injured Tai Lung. Together, the two try to survive.(Hinata x Tai Lung)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first story so don't be so hard on me. I also don't own Kung fu Panda or Naruto

Today was the day. What day you ask? Well it's Naruto's time to finally become Hokage.

It's been 7 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War and Hinata's relationship with Naruto has still been in the friendzone. However, she believes that today was the day that Naruto will finally ask to marry her.

(Flashback: 3 days ago)

Naruto and Hinata were eating at their favorite ramen noodle shop. They were just talking about the things that have been going on their totally normal lives until Hinata asked a question and got an answer that brought her hopes up.

"So Naruto", Hinata began, "are you excited about becoming Hokage?"

"Oh yeah", Naruto replied, "and I'm to ask someone very special to marry me"

Hinata's face reddened as she asked, " Who is this girl Naruto?"

"Believe me, you know her very well. In fact, she is my best friend."

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard. If she knew her very well and she's Naruto's best friend, then it had to be her right?

(End of Flashback)

Hinata was in front of a huge cheering crowd facing a huge wooden stage with a background that says, "Naruto for Hokage".

Everybody in the entire Leaf Village was in the crowd except for Sasuke, who was busy making angry pouting faces at a tree in the forest.

'Maybe I should've worn something pretty', Hinata thought.

Hinata was wearing her everyday clothes today. She thought she could wear something pretty later during her wedding day. Now, showing herself in front of all these people if Naruto married her, she wished she wore something better.

Her thoughts were broken when the crowd behind her cheered even louder when Naruto emerged in smoke. He appeared in his usual orange jumpsuit but this time he was wearing Minato's Hokage robes except that it now said sixth Hokage instead of fourth.

Naruto raised his hands to silence everybody.

"Now everybody, I know all of you are excited that I'm becoming Hokage.", he said in a powerful voice.

The crowd only cheered in response.

Naruto smiled and said, "But before I become Hokage I'd like to ask something important to a girl."

'This is it', Hinata thought.

"Sakura… get up here."

Hinata felt as though she took an explosive kunai to the face. Naruto had to be kidding. Right?

He was not kidding. As soon as the pink haired girl came up, Naruto got on one knee and asked if he could marry Sakura.

That was enough for Hinata. She left the crowd and the Leaf Village to some unknown cave and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Sorry if the last chapter was short. It's just that I'm a, "Just get to the plot already" kind of guy. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Once again, I don't own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda**

**Chapter Two**

Hinata awoke in the same cave yet the landscape outside the cave seemed different. With her ears, she heard a nearby river that she has never seen or heard when she came here. With her eyes, she saw more bamboo trees than regular trees.

'Where am I', Hinata thought.

When she used her byakugan to look even farther, she saw was an injured-muscular snow leopard wearing PANTS. Yes pants.

Being the kind-hearted person Hinata is, she rushed towards the snow leopard.

Hinata held out her hand but the snow leopard knocked it away with such force that she was almost sure that bones of her hands broke.

"Please, I'm only trying to help you.", Hinata said to the snow leopard.

"I don't need your help!" the leopard retorted.

Because of this Hinata tried a different approach. She charged at him and ducked as he only hit her long hair. Next, she got behind him and hit the back of his neck; making him unconscious.

Next she slung his giant right furry arm over her small right shoulder.

'So heavy.', Hinata thought. Hinata has carried injured ninja allies but none of them were as close as heavy as this one.

With all her strength, Hinata retreated back to the cave and gently dropped the unconscious snow leopard on his back. She then leaned down and put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

After getting her breath back, Hinata inspected her patient's injuries. It was just some cuts and bruises and some small trails of blood coming from his cuts.

Hinata knelt down and dragged the body to the side of the cave. She made him sit up and put his back on the wall. Hinata then thought about some basic medical ninjutsu that Sakura taught her. It would take some time to heal all his wounds because of how weak the jutsu was.

'Worth a try.', Hinata thought and began the healing.

**2 Hours later**

Hinata had finally fixed his bruises and closed his wounds. However, she used up a lot of her chakra and felt very tired from carrying him. She felt so tired that she didn't notice that she laid down next to him and placed her head on his furry chest.

**A/N: Please give me these so called reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm going to try first person view or "POV" for short**

**Chapter 3**

**(Tai Lung's POV)**

I awoke with probably the biggest headache in the entire universe.

Where am I and how did I get here?

I felt some slight weight on my chest and looked down. I was surprised to see some creature I have never seen before.

She wore strange clothing and the only fur she seemed to have was long and it was on her head and it was blue. She wore a headband on her neck with a strange symbol on it. If I compared my size to her; her head would probably only reach up to my shoulders.

For someone I had never seen before; she looked pretty.

I looked at my injuries that weren't there.

'Strange', I thought.

I then remembered on how the hell I got here.

**(Flashback)**

I was caught in Po's Wuxi Finger Hold. As soon as he moved his pinkie, I saw yellow and was sent flying pretty fast. One second I was facing the panda,and then the next all I saw was the green of the forest heading towards me.

I crashed headfirst into a rather thick tree but I had worse during my training to becoming a warrior. However, that tree gave me a slight headache.

I got up and groaned. Not from pain, but from embarrassment. Losing to that fat panda must've made me the most foolish fool in the entire Valley of Peace. I mean I trained until I literally broke a leg, and many more bones, to become the best. I read all 1000 scrolls until I thought my brain was ripped in half. All of that and I couldn't defeat a panda? Might as well let somebody kill me to save me the embarrassment.

I checked my body for injuries. It was only a few cuts and bruises.

It all got worse however, as I trekked through the forest. The thorny bushes I went through only made my cuts deeper and wider.

When I finally made it into an opening free of tree, my condition got worse.

Some of my fur was matted with blood. I had more cuts than when I started with. Small trails of blood was leaving some of my wounds. My headache has gotten even worse.

So basically, I felt like Hell.

While I was thinking about myself, my sharp ears heard a rustle from the trees. Then a girl appeared before me. A girl that I didn't recognize her species.

She held out her hand, obviously to help me, but I didn't want help. I could get through this forest fine on my own. I think.

I swatted away her hand. Despite my injuries, I could still fight.

"Please, I'm only trying to help you" she said.

"I don't need your help!" I retorted.

Really. I didn't need her help. Okay maybe. Actually, I really needed her help, but since when did I need help. I'm the goddamn Tai Lung.

She charged at me and I aimed my fist at her head. She ducked, however, which resulted in me only hitting her long hair.

If I was in better condition I could've used my other fist to hit her and win. I think.

She got behind me and knocked me out.

Then all faded to black.

**(End of Flashback)**

I looked at the girl whose head was on my chest.

I was deciding whether I should snap her neck or not until I heard her sigh and snuggled deeper into my chest fur.

'Ah, what the heck', I thought.

She saved my life so the least I can do is not kill her.

I wrapped my two big arms around her and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll do POVs once in awhile in my stories**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata woke up with two big furry arms wrapped around her.

She looked up and saw the snow leopard's sleeping face.

He was smiling.

'So cute', Hinata thought.

She brought her hand to brush against the right side of his muzzle.

'His fur is soft too'.

This, however, woke up Tai Lung.

Tai Lung woke up with wide eyes and grabbed Hinata's wrist.

Hinata sat up quickly and tried to pull her wrist away but his strength was too great.

With a frantic voice filled with pain Hinata cried, "Please let go."

There were some tears dropping from her eyes.

Tai Lung looked at her with a serious look and asked, "Who are you?".

Trying to keep a calm voice, Hinata answered, "My name is Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan from the Leaf Village".

"Do they speak English in the Hyuga clan?"

"Um… yes"

"Alright then".

Tai Lung let go of Hinata's wrist which she immediately started rubbing it to ease the intense pain she felt.

Tai Lung processed the information he had received. He has never heard of the Hyuga clan or the Leaf Village. He concluded that she might not be from here but had one more question to make sure.

"Do you know who I am, Hinata", he asked.

"No".

"My name is Tai Lung".

Her face did not change into fear or disgust. Instead, she smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you Tai Lung".

'Alright, she is definitely not from here', Tai lung thought.

If she doesn't know the dangerous warrior criminal Tai Lung then she definitely not from here.

"Why are you here Hinata.", he asked.

"Well I ran away from my village and cried myself to sleep in a similar cave such as this. Then, when I woke up here and found you. Your condition looked horrible so I healed you".

"How?", he asked. He looked around the cave and saw no medical supplies.

"I used medical ninjutsu", she answered.

Tai Lung only tilted his head in confusion.

"Medical ninjutsu is when someone uses their chakra to heal someone".

"What's chakra?", he asked, still confused.

"Chakra is when you combine your physical and spiritual energies", she answered.

"Oh", was his only response. Chakra seemed to be similar to chi.

Remembering how she got here Tai Lung asked, "Why were crying Hinata."

Hinata face fell into sadness as she said, "The man I love married somebody else. I was so sad that he was marrying her".

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that and very confused. Why would he not marry someone as beautiful as you". he said to comfort her. 'Wait why did I say that', he thought.

He didn't get to think of an answer soon because Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and cried softly into his furry left shoulder.

With a voice muffled by fur, she said, "Thank you".

**(Scene Change. Po's POV)**

Me, the five, and Shifu were following a trail of blood that Crane found earlier.

Shifu said we should all follow the trail incase it was someone who needed help. Well I hope this trail leads us to Tai Lung.

Some citizens thought that I wasn't the dragon warrior because they think I didn't kill Tai Lung. They said that they needed a body to prove that I'm the dragon warrior.

Well I'm sure I killed him.

I remember I had to keep myself from laughing at Tai Lung's shocked face when I gave him that wise guy lesson crap. I only said that to piss him off and it worked.

Then when I did the Wuxi Finger Hold I had hoped he would die.

Well if he survived then I'll try to kill him again and prove to the people that I'm the dragon warrior.

**A/N: I made Po a little evil so don't be mad. :D**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda. I'll also try to post new chapters as much as I can. The only thing that can stop me is school and homework**

**Chapter 5**

**(Po's Pov)**

The trail of blood led us to an opening in the forest.

"Look here", Tigress told us.

She was pointing to large paw prints on the ground that were big enough to belong to Tai Lung.

"Somebody else's paw prints are here too but I can't identify which species it belongs to", she added.

I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was finding Tai Lung and killing him and bringing the body back. If this person is helping him out then this person will die too.

**(Scene Change:back in cave)**

Hinata was still hugging Tai Lung as she asked, "How did you end up here Tai Lung".

Tai Lung thought about telling the truth. He really trusts this girl and besides, if she tries to kill him, he could snap her neck.

"Well Hinata, it all started when my adopted father filled my head with dreams".

"What kind of dreams?", she asked.

"Dreams of becoming the greatest warrior in the universe."

She only nodded her head in response.

"To accomplish that dream", he continued, "I trained and trained for nearly half of my life. I thought if I trained so hard I could accomplish that dream. Another reason why I trained so hard was to make my father proud. However, my dream was shattered when Master Oogway said my heart was filled with darkness. When he said that, I thought my father Shifu would step up and try convince him that I am worthy".

"Did he help?", she asked.

Tai Lung's paw turned into a fist and growled softly. "No", he answered, "he didn't.

"What happened next? What did you do about it.?".

"I…", he hesitated, "I flew into a rage and destroyed my home and killed people".

Tai Lung wasn't as evil as everyone thought he was. He regretted killing those people. And when he broke out of prison, all he wanted was the dragon scroll. He really didn't plan on killing anybody.

"Then for twenty years I was in prison until I was able to break out. After that I went to find the dragon scroll to fulfill the destiny I believed I had. Then I was defeated by a big fat panda".

Hinata didn't know what to think of him. He was like Sasuke and she forgave Sasuke for all the things he did. Maybe she should forgive him.

"I'm sorry to hear that", she told him, "And I forgive you".

"Really?", asked the surprised Tai Lung.

Hinata leaned back and looked at him in the face.

"Of course I forgive . You seem really nice so you must've regretted your actions" she said with a smile. "And besides, my story can relate to yours".

"How?".

Hinata's smile disappeared as she said, "Remember when I told you about the man I love".

"Yeah what about it", he said with jealousy.

"He was also my inspiration. Another reason why I wanted to get stronger is so he would notice me and love me. I found out all my training was useless to win his love however, when he married somebody else".

Hinata nearly cried until Tai Lung hugged her to his chest.

"Don't worry Hinata", he purred.

He started rubbing her back.

"I'm here so you don't have to worry".

Hinata only sighed in happiness in his fur.

This happy moment was broken when a new voice came from outside the cave and said, "Well looky here guys. Tai Lung has found a girlfriend. Would be a shame if something happened to her.".

Tai Lung and Hinata looked outside the cave and found Po with a smirking face and the Five who all had an angry expression on their faces. Shifu was also there with an unreadable expression on his face. Po was in the middle and Shifu was all the way in the back.

"Alright guys", Po said, "lets finish what we all started", Po said with a sadistic grin on his face.

**A/N: There's gonna be a bit of action in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Expect somebody to die in this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 6**

**(Hinata's POV)**

I stared at this panda for about three seconds before asking, "Who are you".

"Wow. Either she's stupid or she's not from here", the panda said making a slapping noise with his cheek. "And is she blind or something" he continued. "I mean, look at her eyes. She must be blind".

In the inside, I was furious. Yet on the outside, I put my head down in shame.

"Shut up panda. She isn't blind and yes she's not from around here so don't call her stupid!", Tai Lung shouted.

Him standing up for me brought some kind of warmness in me.

The fat panda answered back to him, "Whatever Tai Lung. I was planning on killing you quick anyways so I guess I'll stop talking now".

Hearing the panda going to kill Tai Lung made me braver.

I stepped out of the cave to meet my opponents. It was going to be seven against one but if I played my cards right, I can protect him and win.

The six in front stepped back and got into a fighting stance.

I got on one knee and secretly place an explosive tag on the ground hidden in the grass.

I stood up and closed my eyes.

"Byakugan!", I shouted as I opened my eyes.

"Eww. Hey guys look at her eyes; its all veiny and stuff.", the panda said.

"Hinata don't do this. I don't want you to die because of me", Tai Lung told me.

Hearing him care about me only made me braver. I didn't have to look back at him as I said, "Don't worry Tai Lung. I promise to protect you".

I got into my gentle fist stance; ready for anything.

"Well guys, let's kill her first then kill Tai Lung while he's too injured to fight us". The panda said.

The six surrounded me then charged.

With my byakugan I saw them all.

"Protective 8 Trigrams 64 palms!", I shouted.

Everywhere my hand moved, a curved blue line appeared. I did this until a perfect blue sphere made of curved lines appeared around me.

Everybody didn't have time to move as they were caught in my attacked. When I finished my attack, everybody was sent flying with cuts left on their bodies.

Everybody regained their balance by doing a backflip and the crane regained his by opening his wings.

"Alright um… Tigress you attack her". The panda said.

Tigress came at me a little faster than last time so I wasn't able to do the same attack.

She thrusted her fist at me which I was barely fast enough to dodge. Her next attacks were so fast that the only thing I could do was dodge and block. She was just too fast to give me an opening.

Suddenly, I saw a green snake slithering towards Tai Lung. Quickly, I formed a hand seal to activate the explosive tag I set earlier. The snake managed to dodge the explosion but was unable to to dodge the force of it. I saw her hit her head on a tree knocking her out.

The time to form the hand seal made me wide opened for an attack, however.

Tigress did a low kick on me and punched my chest as I was suspended in the air. I was sent back flying and regained my balance with my feet sliding on the ground. I coughed up some blood afterwards.

**(Tigress POV)**

I really didn't want to kill this girl but if the dragon warrior says so then I must.

I saw her cough up some blood and felt some guilt. Order were orders however.

She then looked up at me with more fierceness in her veiny eyes.

She charged at me which I did the same.

I aimed my kick at her head which only hit her long blue hair as she ducked. That left me for an opening for an attack and she took that chance.

"8 Trigrams 16 Palms!", I heard her yell. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms! 16 palms!", she shouted.

With each number she yelled I felt the same number of attacks hit me. The last attack sent me backwards with my paws sliding on the ground.

I expected to feel some pain but it never came. Strange. I felt the force of the attack but never felt any pain.

Suddenly, I felt pain that I have never felt before. It hurt a lot. I tried comparing the pain to broken bones and ripped muscles but it wasn't it. I coughed up blood and fainted.

**(Nobody's POV)**

Tigress fell to the floor.

Monkey, Crane, and Shifu had a surprised look on their face. Po's face was only a look of disappointment.

"Well what are you guys waiting for", Po said, "Attack her!"

Crane flew to her left and went up 20 ft off the ground. He then used his wings to create a huge gust of wind towards her.

Hinata countered the attack with multiple air palms.

Crane then charged at her.

With her byakugan, Hinata saw Crane flying towards her on her left and a charging monkey to her right.

Quickly, Hinata pulled two kunais from her pouch and threw one at each person coming towards her.

Crane and Monkey dodged the attack with ease but failed to notice that each kunai had an explosive tag strapped to them.

Both kunai exploded near Crane and Monkey and both victims hit a tree and were knocked out.

Hinata's next opponent was the panda.

He appeared in front of her within 5 feet from her.

"You were impressive to defeat my useless friends", he said.

Hinata only breathed heavily in response. She was too tired to talk.

"However, everything will end here when you face the dragon warrior", he said with smugness.

Hinata charged at him. She aimed a palm attack at his lungs but it was futile because all his fat seemed to protect him from her attacks.

During her confusion, Po unleashed a fury of attacks and ended with a kick under her chin.

"Hinata!", Tai Lung yelled with concern. He wished he could help her but he was too weak to fight Po. He felt as though he could only defeat 4 armies instead of 10.

Hinata fell face first into the ground when she was sent flying.

**(Tai Lung's POV)**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Why was she protecting me. I'm a criminal for crying out loud.

I saw her slowly get up from the ground 5 feet in front of me. For some reason, I couldn't stand seeing her get hurt.

"Please stop Hinata", I pleaded, "Why are you going through so much to protect me!"

She turned around to face me. She had a trail of blood coming from mouth, a trail coming from her left veiny eye, and one coming from under her bangs of her hair and the trail of blood from under her bangs was dripping down to her right eye. It scared me to see her so hurt.

"Why you ask? Because I promised to protect you".

"But you don't have to!"

She only shook her head with her eyes closed.

"I have to Tai Lung. I promised to protect you and I never go back on my word. Because that is my ninja way".

I was so awed by her talk that I couldn't speak.

The moment was ruined when the panda spoke out loud, "A very touchy moment for you guys , but can we continue our little fight so I can kill you?"

**(Hinata's POV)**

I just need to put more force into my attacks to get through all that fat. I had little chakra left so I had to do this quick.

I looked down at my hands and focused. Soon, a lion's head appeared on each of my hands. I got into my gentle fist stance again.

"Gentle Step:Twin Lion Fists", I said.

"Is that suppose to scare me?", the panda asked.

I charged at him with as much speed as I can muster. He was so surprised at my speed that he tried to step back but it was too late for him. I was gonna put my all into this attack.

"8 Trigrams 128 Palms!"

When I was finished I saw that I completely destroyed all of his organs. That last attack however,left me at my limits of my chakra usage but I had to keep fighting.

The panda died before he fell to the floor. Now all that was left was the red panda.

I saw him walking towards me. I staggered towards him. I couldn't run but I had to keep going.

Then, faster than a blink of an eye, he appeared behind the byakugan's blind spot hit the back of my neck.

Then all I saw was darkness.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. :c**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do you hate me for killing off Po? I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Naruto.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Tai Lung's POV)**

I was horrified to see her fall to the ground face first. I was also impressed on how well she fought and how she never gave up no matter how many hits she took.

Shifu was on her back as he said, "If she is working with you Tai Lung then sadly, I must kill her. She is too dangerous and too powerful to be allowed to live".

He then held out his hands to her head as an attempt to snap her neck.

Seeing this caused something to me.

Even though I was healed, I still needed to regain my energy. I wasn't strong enough to take down these masters of kung fu yet.

Although seeing Hinata about to die brought me back to full strength. Maybe even more than my full strength.

I quickly got up from laying down and charged towards my father with speed that I have never achieved before. I jumped towards Shifu and kicked him in the face before he can even blink.

He was knocked backed into a tree so hard that I was pretty sure he had already fainted before he hit the floor.

I knelt down to Hinata's battered and bloody body.

Her eyes were closed and the veins around them were gone. she had a rather large cut on her right cheek.

I checked her pulse and was glad to feel it but it was faint.

I picked up her small and light body bridal style. Then I rushed out of here to find some new shelter. It was too dangerous to stay here any longer for they knew where we lived. I passed many trees and branches when I decided to jump on tree branches to make things faster.

As I came upon another opening in the forest, I found a pile of rocks that formed a cave smaller than the one we stayed at earlier. It was very close to a twelve foot waterfall with a river.

Carefully, I laid her body in the small cave. Then I left not too far to search for plants that I have read to help heal her injuries. However, her broken bones were gonna have to heal naturally.

When I came back, I had my arms full of plants.

I came inside the cave and my head almost reached the ceiling. Next I put down the plants and knelt down to Hinata's body.

She was breathing okay ,but when I put my paw over her overhead it felt pretty warm.

It was fever but I kept my cool. I had some herbs to help with her fever.

**(2 hours later)**

I never really wanted to do it, but I had to remove all of her clothes to wrap the plants around her cuts and bruises. I had to resist the powerful urge to touch one of her breasts.

My fur was now clean of blood as I acted as a bed for her. There was some leftover food in the cave I ate while I was fixing her up.

I carefully wrapped my arms around her now naked body and slept.

**A/N: What will happen now?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I like it when Hinata and Tai Lung have fluffy moments. :D**

**Chapter 8**

It's been three days since Tai Lung found their little shelter. During that time, Tai Lung has been training and scouring for food like fruits and fish but never left too far for Hinata was still asleep. Her fever has gone but she has still hasn't woken up yet. Her ribs was still in a process of healing. Every night, Tai Lung would act as a bed for Hinata. His body was harder than rock and yet his fur made him feel so soft.

This everyday thing was broken when Hinata finally woke in the morning in Tai Lung's arms with her face in his furry chest.

She squirmed and got up with her hands his chest; causing Tai Lung's arms to fall off her as they were wrapped protectively around her.

A pain in her ribs caused her to clutch her stomach and fall down face first into his chest.

The action caused Tai Lung to wake up and instantly sat up; causing Hinata to sit on his lap.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and said, "What's wrong Hinata?"

She was still clutching her stomach and her face was still in his chest as she answered, "I feel so much pain that I can't stand it.".

"It must be your broken ribs. Don't worry though. It'll heal soon ", he said looking down at her.

When he said soon he meant like 8 weeks.

Hinata looked up from his chest and saw his eyes. They look so shiny.

Tai Lung looked down and saw her greyish white eyes looking up at him. He saw his own reflection in them. He looked really cool.

None of them noticed that their faces were getting closer to each other with each passing second.

The cliche moment was ruined when Hinata's stomach growled rather loudly.

Both stopped when their faces were just an inch from each other.

"Um Hinata", he began, "when was the last time you ate.".

She thought about it for a while.

"Um… before I came here.", she answered.

Both chuckled at this.

"Come on Hinata", he said gently removing Hinata from his lap and getting up. "Let's find some food.".

He brought down his paw which she took without delay.

**A/N: U mad?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll have more time to post stories now that today is Friday.**

**Chapter 9**

Hinata finally saw herself in better light as she came out of the cave. She had no clothes on; not even her bras or panties.

She was too shy to scream so instead she looked up at Tai Lung and asked, "Why am I naked?". Her cheeks were red on her pale skin.

Tai Lung blushed and looked away from her gaze.

He hesitated before saying, "Your clothes got in the way of the treatment I did for you.".

"Did you do anything to my body?".

"Well no. I mean yes because of the things I had to do to heal you.".

Tai Lung started to sweat.

Hinata was unsure on how to respond so she just asked where her clothes were.

Tai Lung jumped on top of a nearby tree branch. Hanging there were her clothes and headband. He used one hand to grab her clothes while the other was carrying her close to her chest. Then he jumped back down and carefully put her clothes back on. The part he hated most was when he had to put her bra and panties back on.

Next was getting food. Tai Lung found some sweet edible berries later and gave them to her to eat while he was knee deep in a stream that had jumping fish. He kicked each fish that was foolish enough to jump.

Hinata was sitting with her back to a tree. She was feeding herself with berries while Tai Lung was kicking fish into a pile near her.

She admired how really well built his body was. She remembered how his body was so hard and so soft.

She left her thoughts when he came over and built a fire. It was night already so the light was shone brightly.

Tai Lung was thinking as the fish were being cooked. Everything seemed to be going well. They were safe for now and they had the forest to provide them with plenty of food. Yet one thing was missing. They were alone together. He was male and she was female. They had been through a lot together and they were about to do something in the cave, so what was missing?

His left his thoughts as a beautiful girl sat on his lap.

"Hinata,", he asked, "I want to finish something with you.".

"Um… okay.", she said looking up at him.

Hinata was a little scared. She hoped he wasn't going to kill her.

He then brought his muzzle down to kiss her.

**(weeks later)**

Hinata was in bed with Tai Lung after making love with Tai Lung. She remembered how slow he went so she can get used to his giant size and how fast he went when he took her virginity.

They were in a huge house that Tai Lung built himself that was near the Valley of Peace. He bought the supplies using the money he earned by working as mercenary that helped people and stopped crime. He wore a cloak to conceal his identity. It was useless afterwards, when a bandit cut off his cloak when protecting a bunch of children. However, the people of the Valley of Peace, Shifu, and the five forgave him because of all the deeds he did. It was starting to look like a happy life for Hinata and Tai Lung.

**A/N: Ending coming soon! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ending!**

**Epilogue**

A snow leopard with bluish greyish fur and black spots, white greyish eyes, and with the age of 8 came inside his parent's home.

"Hey guys I'm home!", he shouted.

His younger sister was the first to greet him. She was a human with grey hair like the color of her father's fur. Her eyes were greyish white too. She was 5 years old.

"How was training with the five big bro?", the girl asked.

"It went well.", he said blushing.

It went extremely well for him. He inherited his mother's shyness, but that didn't stop him from asking a cute girl who was two years younger than him for a quick bowl of noodles after training together.

"Where's mom and dad sis?", he asked.

"They're in their room sleeping after making a lot noise. I used my byakugan to see what they were doing before they slept.".

"And what were they doing?", he asked interested.

"Father was on top of Mom and they were doing something. I left a second later because I got bored quickly.", she answered .

"Well just forget about it sis. I'm sure it was nothing fun.", he said, bringing his paw out to

ruffle her hair.

**A/N: The end. I'm planning new stories. The next one is romance and it takes place in the Legends of Chima**


End file.
